


Three Days

by meeokie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm really into this OT3, Keith is surprisingly well behaved somehow, Lance is an actual noodle, Light BDSM, M/M, Shiro is very strong and commanding and lets talk about his voice ok, Some good old-fashioned team building, and I am not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeokie/pseuds/meeokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the record, Lance had not asked for any of this.<br/>He didn’t expect Shiro to tap him gently on the shoulder when everyone was busy with cleaning up, nor did he anticipate the question that followed.<br/>Well - it was less of a question and more of an invitation that seemed sort of mandatory the way he’d said it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carrionflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrionflower/gifts).



> Sometimes you get forcefully shoved into a fandom by a friend via watching the entire show in one weekend and then you are just constantly dying more and more every day as you spiral out of control and find yourself covered in cellphone charms on your floor frothing at the mouth over fictional boys touching.
> 
> And sometimes that same friend demands that you turn your drunken ramblings into something more extensive as a birthday gift and then you write THIS.

For the record, Lance had not asked for any of this. He’d even politely avoided Keith’s angry stare during dinner, opting to talk at Hunk while the other nodded in agreement to whatever Lance was babbling about. He didn’t expect Shiro to tap him gently on the shoulder when everyone was busy with cleaning up, nor did he anticipate the question that followed. Well - it was less of a question and more of an invitation that seemed sort of mandatory the way he’d said it.

When Lance arrived with a slight knock on Shiro’s door and then entering (as he’d been told to do) he almost immediately regretted everything in his entire life, including that moment.

Keith had no clothes on. Not even…a shirt or…socks? Nothing. He was completely nude and sprawled out on Shiro’s bed like he practically…belonged there and Shiro!  _ Shiro  _ had no shirt. Shiro was standing there with a reassuring smile, just boots and his pants and all of his…muscles and….

“Well, I. Seemed to have…arrived early. I’ll just. I’ll come back? In…twenty? Thirty minutes? Or never. Never is an option….”

He tried. Lance tried his hardest to get the fuck out of whatever  _ this _ was that he assumed he’d been interrupting but both Shiro and Keith had called his name, and so now Lance was stuck. 

Stuck kneeling politely on the bed how Shiro had commanded, all of his clothes strewn about the floor, stuck staring at Keith’s pretty face huffing and oh god, he was drooling - Keith was absolutely drooling on Lance’s thigh and little moans that he’d tried so hard to lock away spilled freely now and Lance was so sure that he’d die tonight. Yes. This was how he would die - willingly, watching his leader continually rock into his teammate at an excruciatingly slow pace that had Lance’s heart hammering uncomfortably in his chest.

“Stay - please. I think you’ll benefit from this…and Keith has agreed to invite you, so…” Shiro had been firm in his request, eyes trained steadily on Lance’s form that was screaming for him to flee immediately. “If anything is too much, just tell me. We’ll adjust it. Now….you won’t need…outerwear for this, so, please...” 

Lance had assumed, almost anticipated Keith would look over at him while he stripped, making some snide comment about his teammate’s nudity or, weird long legs or whatever other stupid shit Keith was so often full of, but….nothing, not even a hint of his lip turning up ready to sneer at Lance. Keith just watched, almost like he was interested and….somehow that made it far worse. It made Lance sweat to have them  _ both  _ staring at him like that, especially without a protective layer wrapped around him. He missed his jacket already.

Lance stood there, awkwardly, naked, waiting for the…training? What were they even doing? His eyes kept roaming, darting from Shiro then Keith and…Keith’s dick, okay. Okay, stop. Looking right at his dick. Just stop. He can see you do it. He’s literally right there and…

“Keith. Come.” Shiro patted his leg twice and Keith carefully slipped into a crawl along the bed, slow, deliberate, eyes on Lance the entire time as if he knew a fucking delicious secret. And he did of course - that secret being the correct series of events that could slowly unravel Lance into complete bliss.

Keith was clawing at him now, his hands had been bracing along the blankets close to Lance’s legs but they had moved moments after Shiro had started a faster pace. His fingers felt too hot as they scrambled to find…Lance wasn’t even sure what Keith needed at that moment but he was far from objecting. In fact, so far Lance had been surprisingly quiet save for the occasional embarrassing moan in reaction to Shiro prepping Keith for…well, this, apparently.

“Go ahead, Lance. He wants you to. You’ll behave, though - Keith belongs to me.” Shiro’s voice dripped with a familiar tone, the kind he used when explaining something very important, something that could not be overstepped.

Lance’s own sweaty palms reached, tangled into Keith’s damp locks, petting the bangs away that had stuck to his forehead with sweat, teeth biting against his bottom lip as he tried desperately to not beg. Fuck, he wanted to beg now - neither of them had laid a single finger on Lance’s cock, and at this point it was fairly obvious that what they were doing in front of him was causing his body to cry out for attention.

But that wasn’t the point of all this.

“Lance.” Shiro had called to him earlier, grey eyes intent, strong as he pointed at the ground next to him, in front of his bed, in front of Keith on the sheets, waiting, it seemed, for some sort of signal from their leader.

It took him some time to work up to courage to move. It was hard enough to just watch them interact - like they’ve been doing this all along, like they had already belonged and…

“No. On your knees - like Keith.”

Lance dropped almost immediately in place, his face hot with embarrassment and…shame? No….something…something else….He hadn’t even questioned that command, and now he was crawling, feeling utterly ridiculous for doing so but also so very turned on and….fuck. Fuck, this wasn’t going to end well.

Shiro had made him watch like that - on his knees next to strong thighs. He’d reached down, offered a reassuring pet along Lance’s head that left him feeling more wanted and invited than any of the words he’d been given so far. But it was torture still - to be almost eye level with Keith, being forced to watch without touch as his teammate gave him the smallest knowing smile before he shoved forward and nuzzled against Shiro’s lap, earning a content sigh from the other and a hand tangling to pet along dark strands lovingly.

“Go ahead, Keith, show Lance how to be a good boy.”

How Lance had survived having a front row view of Shiro choking Keith on his cock - he’d never know. He whined, without even knowing it, as Keith’s eyes drifted closed, tears gathering in the corner of each eye as he struggled with taking only half of what Shiro could give - not that Lance could ever hope to do better. Shiro was….

It was nothing compared to now. In the moment it had felt like the worst tease, to be so close to them both, to smell them, to watch Keith in a way Lance had never seen him before - near silent save for his moans and quick breaths, never once questioning Shiro’s command. But now even Keith’s pretty obedience was starting to crack - perhaps that’s what Shiro had been aiming for all along.

“Be a good boy, Keith - tell Lance how it feels.”

Keith had said nothing - he just moaned and shoved his face into the sheets, fingers curling close to his head as he shoved back to meet the slow thrust Shiro offered. Lance looked up from his haze - unfocused blue eyes locked on the spot between Keith’s shoulders, sweat trickling down the middle of his back as his smaller form shook forward with a steady rhythm, Shiro behind him quirking up in response.

He pushed forward, bent over Keith as hands gripped tighter along Keith’s thighs, his focus on the other but his gaze stuck to Lance the entire time. One heavy palm drifted up, fisted into Keith’s hair to drag his head backward as a particularly harsh snap of his hips had Keith crying out louder. 

“Tell him, Keith. I gave you an order.” The smile that threatened along Shiro’s mouth was that of a predator and it forced Lance to dart his eyes down, suddenly overwhelmed and feeling like he couldn’t…shouldn’t meet their leaders gaze in this.

“S’good. Feels…more. Please. Shiro...faster…” Keith was frowning, his tongue darting out to lick at dry lips, his voice low and desperate, so much so that Lance inhaled a shaky breath, watching in awe at what Shiro could do to someone like Keith.

For all of Shiro’s strength and command, he was still gentle at heart, and Keith’s embarrassed words earned him a playful bite along his shoulder, Shiro smiling against his sweaty skin and lapping against the spot he’d caused small harm to, his hand releasing Keith to fall against Lance’s lap as his pace suddenly doubled, one hand reaching down in between the bed and Keith’s hips, earning a strangled sound from him as Shiro just chuckled and lifted his torso back up.

“Not tonight, Lance. You’re only allowed to…nnm...help Keith.”

Lance hadn’t been allowed to come at all, even when he pulled a hand away from Keith’s tired head to attempt to touch himself. Shiro immediately caught him and denied it, leaving Lance to feel even more like he was in a constant state of the most wonderful, awful death.

Keith had been first, and it was distracting enough that Lance had forgotten all about his own aching cock, watching as he held his breath, feeling Keith’s nails biting into his thighs as he let out the most alluring moan only after Shiro had granted him permission to come. 

Lance would not be forgetting that face or that sound for a very, very long time.

Shiro was soon after, all power and controlled huffs, his eyes closing in concentration as one hand reached to still Keith’s lower back, the other still clamped tightly to a now bruised hip, a sheen of sweat along his chest as his own hips lost their pace, pounding into Keith harder and harder until he stilled completely, his voice audible through his long sigh, thumb rubbing soothing circles against Keith’s sweaty form until the sound of harsh breaths decreased.

But for Lance…

“You did well - better than we both anticipated. You’ll be expected back in three days...if you want, that is.”

Shiro sent Lance away with a warm smile and a gentle ruffle to his hair, while Keith….Keith seemed content to stay stuck to the bed in a haze, but he’d reached out for Lance when Shiro told him that the session was done. It was small - just for a moment, tired fingers tried to hold against Lance’s thighs and the gesture had seemed to leave Lance only with the same bloom of heat in his chest that Shiro’s hand against his hair caused.

It was conflicting…only slightly, that Lance was thinking about all this as his hand moved over his own length, needy in a way he’d never felt before, replaying moments in his mind that had happened less than five minutes ago but he couldn’t help it - couldn’t even manage to make it to his bed. He fell against his door the moment it slid shut, tugging down his pants faster than he ever had before as he wasted no time imagining dark locks shoving against his thighs, strong hands pushing to shove Keith forward and that overwhelming sense of….even the denial, even when Shiro commanded him not to touch - even that hand Lance’s pulse thrumming with excitement, remembering how pretty Keith looked against Shiro’s lap, comforting palms guiding - one against Keith’s and one petting along Lance’s and…

The sound that escaped Lance’s mouth to echo in his room was almost pitiful, whining his release barely two minutes into arriving back in his quarters. He looked down at the mess he’d made along himself, eyebrows pinched in a frown as he tried to catch his breath and work through the heavy feeling of intense need to be back there with them now…

Lance’s mind drifted, fell to wondering what it would feel like to be allowed against Shiro’s strong body, pressed against him with Keith on the other side, comfortable enough to drift into a content sleep…

Three days suddenly seemed far too long.


End file.
